


The Power Lies In You

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom, Non-Fiction - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Again, COVID-19, Callout, Coronavirus, Coronavirus epidemic, Kinda, PSA, Poem about the outbreak, Poetry, Public Service Announcement, Sorta british centric, but the message applies to everyone, epidemic, just kinda, kind of a psa, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a poem I wrote about the corona epidemic to try and stress the importance of staying at home.
Kudos: 1





	The Power Lies In You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I interrupt your regularly scheduled fanfiction dose to bring you a poem I wrote about corona. 
> 
> This is my first attempt at poetry so don't be too mean, and besides that the message is more important than whether the poem is actually any good or not.
> 
> I love you all so please continue to stay safe, protect your relevant country's health service and lorry drivers and store workers and all other keyworkers. Stay safe.
> 
> And for the British, even though there is a lot of political dissent right now, even if you don't like Boris Johnson pleae listen to his most important message right now. You don't have to agree with what he says but please do as he says for now:  
> Stay Home. Protect The NHS. Save Lives.
> 
> I love you all and I hope you stay safe.
> 
> ~ Vasser x

Everything's shut down, there's nobody around  
And life is seeming lonely and bleak.  
I'm in my house with fuck all to do  
I've been stuck in here for weeks!  
But at the end of the day it's all worthwhile  
I know that this is what we need  
To keep everyone safe and protect the NHS  
I'll just stay in my house and read.

And fuck those pricks who go out in the sun,  
Who insist that what they want is right.  
They don't know shit about what people are facing  
They have no respect for the heroes in this fight!  
People go out there every day to work  
They risk infection to provide for these fools.  
What the people good do helps so much more  
So stay inside and follow the rules.

Because what you do matters, it has an effect  
In a time where Coronavirus rules us all  
I know that it hurts not seeing your best mates  
But please resist temptation and settle for a phone call.  
Every person who stays indoors reduces the risk  
Keyworkers and the elderly love you for what you do.  
You see, we can beat this virus if we all follow the advice...

**_The power all lies with you._ **


End file.
